


Glasses on the Floor

by inndrid



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inndrid/pseuds/inndrid
Summary: Indrid makes a minor mistake (again). Regretfully, Duck is there to watch.
Relationships: Indrid Cold & Duck Newton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Glasses on the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at midnight and I only did enough editing in the morning to prevent it from having major plot holes :)   
> also I think this is only my second time writing humans lmao

Duck drove Mama's truck through the forest, carefully staying on the trail he had used so many times before to access Indrid's Winnebago. He always winced at the thought of driving the thing through the wilderness on the unmarked and unmaintained road, but Indrid wouldn't leave his home to do so much as get groceries and Mama wasn't leaving the Sylvan man to starve to death in the middle of the Monongahila. So Duck was often tasked with bringing Indrid food, and thus driving the rusty old car through the thick trees.  
He brought the truck to a halt a few yards away from the Winnebago and popped open the side door to gather up the bags of supplies he had bought for Indrid during his run to Leo's- mostly just freezer meals and eggnog, but that was what indrid had requested. As he did every time.  
Duck stepped up to the door and tapped on it, surprised when Indrid didn't open it immediately (as he usually enjoyed doing). The ranger stood in silence for a moment, wondering if, perhaps, Indrid had finally decided to try and fix his vitamin D deficiency. He tapped his foot a few times before he heard a shuffling sound from behind the door.  
/Thud/  
/Crunch/  
"Fuck! Shit! Ah- fuck. Again. Hm."  
Duck winced.  
"A-are you alright in there, Indrid?" He called through the door. More sounds of someone moving around. "I, uh, I've got your groceries," he added.  
After another moment of silence the man carefully turned the door handle and inched the door open, arms burning from the bags he was carrying.  
"Hey, uh, you need any help?" Duck's eyes slowly adjusted to the dim room, and the first thing he saw was a hulking figure, standing over a pair of mangled glasses. Duck started and mumbled a string of curse words, withdrawing from the doorway for a split second.  
"You don't need to come in, if you don't want to... See me. Like this." Indrid shuffled around again as Duck poked his head back into the home.   
"No, you're fine," he said quietly, waddling inside carefully with the groceries slung around his arms. He set them down on the table and looked back to Indrid, who currently looked all moth and no man.   
"I- you see, my human disguise has... Really deteriorated when it comes to eyesight, and well. I have a bad habit of misplacing my glasses, and then not being able to find them again." Indrid grimaced at the shattered mess on the floor. "This has, regretfully, happened more than once."   
Duck stared at him for a moment before a chuckle forced its way out of his chest.   
"You- you're so blind- ya misplace your glasses- and then you accidentally fucking /step on them/?" He choked out in between gasps of laughter.  
Indrid looked at him, his moth-like visage not exactly being able to contort into expressions that would be easily seen on a human's face. That being said, Duck could have sworn he was glaring at him.  
"Oh, laugh it up," Indrid grumbled, not entirely serious. "Anyways, I have to return to my natural form in order to find them- which, yes, does... Often end up with me accidentally crushing them." He had, at this point, finished gathering all the broken shards into a dustpan, and was emptying them out into the trash. He picked up the bent frames and dusted them off before sliding them back on his face carefully.  
In the blink of an eye, he transformed back to the much more human-looking disguise that Duck was accustomed to seeing- but without the brilliant red lenses, which caught him off guard. It occurred to him that he had never really seen indrid's eyes before.  
"I- ah- maybe this was a poor idea," Indrid gurgled as he ran gut-first into the table.   
Duck cocked his head, a question suddenly flashing through his mind. "Wait- I thought you turned back into your... Natural form? When you-"   
"I have multiple charmed items," Indrid interjected quickly. "...as much as I, ah, love my glasses, I do have tasks that require me to remove them." He gestured to a thin leather wristband sitting on the table beside him. "Although I much prefer the glasses, if I must be honest."  
They stood in silence for a few seconds, Duck processing this information.  
"Well... D'you have any extra pairs? You said this happens a lot, so..." Duck trailed off, holding back another snort.   
"I do believe so, thankfully, but- they're up in the cupboard. Could you grab them for me?" Indrid sat down on the small couch. "I feel I may end up doing more harm than good if I tried retrieving them myself."  
Duck nodded. "Yea, sure man," he grunted. He stretched up and unlatched the cupboard door. He had to stand on his tip toes to see the spectacles, but managed to pull them down carefully. "There you go." He placed them in Indrid's hand before standing back expectantly.  
Indrid blinked.   
"I will have to return back to my original form for a moment, to transfer the charm," he explained before pulling off the broken frames nervously. "I hope you don't mind too much- you may leave if you'd like. Thank you for the help." Despite the somewhat intimidating form that Indrid took, Duck was rooted to the spot as he touched the glasses together and hummed something. They emanated a faint glow for a few seconds, and then Indrid slipped the new pair back on. He looked surprised to see that Duck had lingered to watch. 

"I... suppose I need to get another backup pair of glasses now," Indrid said, giving way to a laugh.


End file.
